A Tiny Bloom
by serima
Summary: What were Peter's thoughts of Wendy before he lost his shadow, causing him to come face to face with her? Acts as a prequel to the 2003 movie. Rated K


**Hello readers! I am serima, and this is my first Peter Pan fic! **

**Originally I was writing this just as a thing for the book, but then I decided that Peter was a bit too "emotional" (and I use that term loosely) for this, so let's just say this is like a mini prequel to the 2003 film. Not much else to say but, I own nothing, so there is no need to sue. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Tiny Bloom**

Night after night, without her ever knowing, he came. He came, hiding beneath the open window. He loved to hear her stories, partly because he was the hero in more than half of them. But that didn't mean he didn't like listening to the other ones. Snow White, Mother Goose tales, Cinderella, all fine stories. But his favorite was the one where he cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile.

He especially liked when he would peak over the ledge, and was able to watch the two brothers reenact the entire story. It filled him with pride.

But the stories were not his only reasons for coming. It was just to listen to her.

She was different from the other children he brought with him to Neverland. For one this, she was a girl. Normally he didn't even bother with them. But this one was special.

Perhaps it was the way she told her stories; every voice different, each detail carefully placed, whatever it was, she made them real.

Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't mind fighting. Most girls he saw through windows were playing with dolls, and complaining how their hair wasn't curly enough. But this one didn't even brush her hair half the time!

As tonight's story came to a close, he heard them all bid each other a good night, the girl giving her love as well. When the lights dimmed, he waited.

What was he waiting for? For the windows to be closed, of course! It was his signal that the fun was over. However, tonight was different…the windows were kept wide open.

Being cautious, he peeked over the ledge, then his whole head, and more and more until he was hovering inside the window. With his hands on his hips, he landed on both feet inside the room. He looked to his left to see the two boys sleeping peacefully. He was sure that he had heard their names while they played their games, but they were unimportant to him, so he never bothered to listen.

Looking to the right, he saw the girl smuggled in her bed. To keep himself from bumping into anything, he slowly flew over to her bed, and hovered right over her.

Like her brothers, he didn't know her name. It was not because he didn't care to listen, more of the fact that he never heard it. And if it was said, it was said softly. It annoyed him, but it left as he brought his face closer to hers. She looked very peaceful in her sleep; a smile set on her face.

Very, very carefully, he brought himself to stoke her hair with the tip of his finger. It was soft to touch. When she didn't move, he did the same movement, only this time on her cheek. This was soft was well. Only the girl did shift in her sleep ever so slightly, but it was enough to make in hover 2 feet higher in the air. Coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't move again, he lowered himself back down again.

He was surprised at how pretty she looked. Before tonight, he had never actually seen the girl. He heard her voice, and he would briefly see her back to the window, but never her face. It was especially hard when she would move away from the window to keep out of her brothers way when they played. It was good to finally see her face.

What was it about her that made him return, night after night? He did not know the answer. What he did know though, was that there was something special about this girl. And after tonight, it grew even more. It brought a smile to his face.

She didn't belong here, he knew that for sure. This boring world, it wouldn't see how unique she was.

After a few more seconds of staring, he was able to bring himself to leave room for the night. But he had every intention of coming back.

He had made up his mind. Maybe not tomorrow, or the night following it, but one night, he would steal her. He would steal her away from this world, and bring her with him. Neverland could always use a girl like her, with her wondrous story telling abilities.

With a large grin, he flew away back to his home.

What he did not know then, and not even at their fateful encounter, was that the moment Peter Pan laid eyes on the lovely Wendy , was that a tiny flower began blooming in his heart.

Sadly, it would only bloom a bit more during her time there, and when she was gone, like Peter himself, it would not grow. He was a boy after all, and had no reason to understand love and other feelings as such. But he wouldn't notice it till after she was gone.

And even though he would bring her daughter, and her daughter's daughter away with him to play, forever would Peter Pan remember his lovely Wendy Lady.

* * *

**I had the urge to write this. I don't know what came over me. And this is bad, since I've kept my other story on hold for about a year. But in a way it was good that I wrote this, so now I'm back in the swing of things. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please! More Peter fics shall be coming your way!**

**~serima**


End file.
